Project Summary/Abstract Montana Component A ? Core Surveillance The overall goal of the Montana PRAMS project is to reduce maternal and infant mortality by collecting information that can be used to inform maternal and infant health programs, health policies and maternal behaviors. Montana PRAMS project collects Montana-specific information on the experiences of mothers prior to, during, and after pregnancy. The PRAMS Project provides important information used by public health programs and professionals to improve the health of mothers and infants in Montana. Data will be used to identify populations at risk, risk factors, and inform maternal and child health programs by monitoring health behaviors and access to care. Montana PRAMS follows a nationally-developed method for collecting information from a portion of the women who give birth in Montana each year. A certain number of mothers are randomly selected to participate in the survey each month. A paper survey is mailed to each of them. If they don?t respond to three survey mailings and a follow-up letter, a telephone call will be used to follow-up. The PRAMS survey covers key topics of information to maternal and child health, such as prenatal care, oral health, medical risk factors, breastfeeding, tobacco use, and many others. PRAMS provides data not available from other sources in Montana. Comprehensive analyses will be performed of the data, and analytic results will be disseminated to program partners and stakeholders. 1